Many electronic devices on the market today often use power converters to convert electric energy from one form to another (e.g., converting between alternating current and direct current), converting a voltage or current of an electrical signal, modifying a frequency of an electrical signal, or some combination of the above. Examples of power converters may include boost converters and buck converters. Such power converters are often used to convert an input voltage for other circuitry, wherein such converted voltage is greater than (e.g., if a boost converter is used) or less than (e.g., if a buck converter is used) the input voltage. For example, a boosted audio amplifier may include a boost converter for converting an input source voltage to produce a supply voltage for a switched output stage (e.g., a Class D of buck converter) of the amplifier.